Love & Hate, Such a Close Thing
by IamJustLiving
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a complicated relationship. Is it love or is it hate? Read and find out. Oneshot song fic. DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: not mine! And never will be ( *sniff sniff*  
  
A/N: this is my second song fic... nothing else to say.... Hope you guys like and plz review!!!  
  
Love and Hate, Such A Close Thing  
  
~*~ Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet ~*~  
  
"Hey Granger," said Draco, coming up behind her in the hall.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy! I don't wanna deal with you right now." Hermione had just got out of her Charms class, and was quite upset that she had gotten an average mark on her essay.  
  
"Leave you alone?" he laughed. "As if you could live without me."  
  
"Think again scumbag!" she yelled.  
  
He smiled voluptuously "Whatever, Granger. Meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower at 7." He leaned in and whispered in her ear: "See you later." And walked casually away  
  
~*~ Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet Only when I stop to think about it ~*~  
  
Hermione made a fist in frustration while the butterflies formed in her stomach and shivers went up and down her spine. Self-centered prick, she thought to herself. She hated everything about him; the way he looked at her and called her a Mudblood, the fact that he was a perfectionist when it came to his look, the way he always showed off what his father bought for him, especially in front of Ron. And yet, she loved how his hair casually fell into his eyes, the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was concentrating, whether it is on schoolwork or in potions or in Quidditch while looking for the Golden Snitch. She especially loved his kisses, so gentle, so unlike his outward demeanor.  
  
~*~ I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you ~*~  
  
She had been thinking about all this that she didn't realize Harry and Ron were coming up behind her until they called her name.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" said Harry. Following closely behind came Ron.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"It's lunchtime and we came looking for you so that we could go together." said Ron, enthusiastic as to the fact that its lunchtime.  
  
Hermione laughed. "All right. Let's go." The three friends walked off together for the Great Hall.  
  
Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room sitting on the couch. He had just ordered the House Elves to bring his food up to him; he didn't feel like going down to the Great Hall today. He was beginning to think about Hermione, when Pansy came down from the girl's dormitory.  
  
~*~ Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet ~*~  
  
"Hey Draco!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "Wanna come down with me to the Great Hall?"  
  
"No thanks, Parkinson. I wasn't planning on going down today."  
  
"Aww, but Draco, why not?" She slowly began moving on top of him on the couch. "I promise I'll make the trip down there worth while." She winked and then began kissing him. A bitter, rough kiss. Her kisses are nothing like Hermione's, thought Draco. Hermione's are so sweet, like sugar and she also knows how to use her tongue. Draco pushed Pansy off of him and went straight up to his room without even a glance back, leaving Pansy confused and a bit hurt on the couch.  
  
~*~ Only when I stop to think about it ~*~  
  
Draco arrived to see his food was already on his bed. He began eating, his mind wandering, first from his schoolwork, to his Potions essay he had to do, to Potions class, to Snape picking on Harry, to Harry and his friends, until he finally arrived at the thought of Hermione. The stupid Mudblood, always getting perfect marks and making his father mad at him for not doing as well as her. He hated her and her perfect life. Her perfect marks, her perfect friends, her perfect robes, books, etc. The only thing that wasn't perfect was her bushy, uncontrollable hair, which suited her. It went well with her facial features and looked especially attractive when she pulled it up into a messy ponytail during classes to keep it from falling into the wet ink on her parchment. He smiled at this vision of her. He loved how she didn't really worry about hair or makeup like most girls are. She doesn't need to wear any makeup, he thought, she's pretty enough as it is.  
  
~*~ I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you ~*~  
  
Draco finished eating and set everything in a neat pile on his bed. Within seconds, the plates and leftover food disappeared. It was only 3:30; he still had three and a half hours to spend before he had to be in the Astronomy Tower. He decided to get started on his Potions essay, so he gathered his things and went to the library.  
  
Hermione finished eating and, since Ron and Harry were still eating, decided to go to the library to catch up on some homework. She excused herself and made her way there. She entered and the first person she saw was Draco sitting at a desk with a big potions book opened in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed as he scribbled on his parchment. Apparently he had also decided to kill some time before their secret meeting. She immediately went and sat down at a desk in the back away from him so she wouldn't be distracted. She began working on her Transfiguration Essay. She worked for about 45 minutes nonstop without giving her hand a rest. When she couldn't stand the aching in her hand any longer, she dropped her quill and flexed her fingers. She looked up and almost fell out of her chair at the shock of seeing Draco standing there close to the exit of the library, watching her intently. He smirked at her before briskly walking out of the room.  
  
~*~ Only when I stop to think About you, I know ~*~  
  
Hermione tried to get control of her breathing, which was currently out of control. When she had finally calmed down, she tried to get back to finishing her essay. She had trouble concentrating because his face was still on her mind. She began to get frustrated and decided to leave. Besides, her essay wasn't due until the end of the week and it was only Monday. She headed upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. The boys weren't there. Probably out playing Quidditch, she thought. She began making her way upstairs to the Girl's Dormitory. Before she made it to the doorway, Seamus called her.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said, coming up.  
  
"Hi, Seamus. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with this question in Arithmancy. It's really confusing."  
  
"Sure, no problem," she said. "Which one?"  
  
They began working on it and Hermione forgot all about her short encounter with Draco in the library. The question turned out to be more difficult than they both originally thought and as soon as they were finished with it, Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked in. Harry and Ron looked all sweaty and disheveled, with their robes all filthy.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Ron. "Dinner's almost ready. Just let me and Harry go and take a shower and then we can go down together alright?"  
  
Hermione looked at the clock, not believing that it was already dinnertime, and found that it was already 5:58. She had worked the whole afternoon with Seamus.  
  
"Ok, just don't take too long," she replied. Harry and Ron walked off, and she began talking to Ginny. They were engrossed in making fun of some pictures in a magazine, and before long, Harry and Ron came back down, looking freshly scrubbed with clean robes. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, let's go," said Harry.  
  
~*~ Only when you stop to think About me, do you know ~*~  
  
The four friends walked down to the Great Hall together, talking, laughing, and joking the whole way down. They entered and Hermione felt a couple of eyes on her. As she sat down at the Gryffindor table, she made eye contact with Draco from across the hall but quickly looked away. She pulled her hair up so that it wouldn't get in her food. Their dinner went by normally with Harry and Ron occasionally changing the subject to Quidditch in the middle of their conversation. When this happened Ginny and Hermione talked about various things, everything ranging from guys to schoolwork. Before they knew it, they were heading back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Once there, Harry and Ron played Chess while Ginny did some homework. Hermione looked at the time and saw that it was barely 6:35. She still had some time to kill, so she went up to her room and got a Muggle Book called "The Series of Unfortunate Events. Book 7: The Vile Village" (A/N: these are very good books, I recommend them) and began reading. She was so engrossed in her book that she looked at the time again it was 6:57. She gasped and leaped off her seat.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ginny, watching her, a bit concerned.  
  
"Um, nothing. I just realized that I left something at the library today while I was doing my Transfiguration Essay. That's all. I'm going to go get it ok? See you guys in a little bit." Harry, Ron, and Ginny watched her go, completely confused with how she was acting.  
  
~*~ I hate everything about you Why do I love you ~*~  
  
Hermione began making her way to the Astronomy Tower, her heart beating faster and faster as she drew nearer. Damn these stairs, she thought, as she made her way up the many flights of stairs. She looked at her watch: 7:03. "Damn!" she mumbled, under her breathe. She hated being late. She sighed. Oh well, she thought; make him wait for a while. She finally got to the floor where the Astronomy Tower was and entered. There was Draco, at the far end of the Tower, in front of an open window. He looked charming in a pair of black jeans with a green shirt. He turned around and smirked, looking a bit relieved almost.  
  
"You're late. And here I thought you were the punctual type," he said, jokingly.  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "Shut up, Malfoy. It's not easy climbing all those stairs you know?"  
  
"At least your common room is closer. Try climbing all those stairs from the dungeon."  
  
Hermione smiled and suddenly becoming speechless began staring out the window.  
  
~*~ You hate everything about me Why do you love me ~*~  
  
"Hermione," he said, softly. She looked at him, confusion and shock etched on her face. Her name sounded weird coming from his lips. For Draco, her name was foreign on his tongue. "For how long are we going to keep calling each other by our last names?"  
  
Hermione stared at everything else besides him. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Um, I... Oh my God, this is just too strange." she said, shaking her head and going to sit on one of the chairs.  
  
Draco smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, it is." He paused and leaned kneeled down so he could be face to face with her. "But, then again, I can't help but feel that this is so right."  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled in agreement. A genuine smile. He began leaning in closer and closer, until their lips met. That same sweet, soft kiss that they both loved so much. It started out slow and hesitant (much like the other ones they had shared had been), until they both began exploring each other's mouth with their tongues. They both savored that kiss as though it was going to be their last. When they did pull away, they were both gasping for air.  
  
~*~ I hate You hate I hate You love me ~*~  
  
Draco leaned his forehead on her cheek and whispered, "I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
  
"How do you feel?" she inquired.  
  
"It's strange. I mean, I hate it that you're a Muggle and yet you get perfect grades. I hate your bushy hair, and yet I love how you pull it up into a ponytail. I hate the fact that I hate everything about you, and yet I still can't help but..." he paused. "love you."  
  
Hermione gasped. Draco looked in her eyes trying to decipher what she was thinking, feeling. For a while, all he saw was pure shock, but then, slowly but surely, realization came into her eyes. She looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"I feel the same way about you too." She laughed at the look of relief that came over him. "And yes, the feeling is a strange one." She stood up and pulled him to her, took his face into her hands, and leaned in for another kiss. This, time there was no hesitation like the other previous ones.  
  
~*~ I hate everything about you Why do I love you ~*~  
  
A/N: There you go, guys! Hope you liked it.... Tell me what you think.... All you have to do is click a button on the bottom left hand side of the screen that says "Go" on it.... go on, try it.... *wink wink* ;-) P.S. also go and check out my other song fic, it's called Hands Down... 


End file.
